Does Lightning Strike Twice?
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: John Cena walked away from his marriage to Melody Steinman because he couldn't handle being away and never bothered looking for options to remedy the situation. Now his new girlfriend wants to move in so he HAS to finalize the divorce…does once in a lifetime ever happen twice? **SEQUEL to Once In A Lifetime**
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own WWE or anything WWE-related. This is the sequel to Once in a Lifetime. Please read and review!**

John and his date Tracy were out to dinner for their 2nd year of dating anniversary. The two were very happy with each other. Tracy was willing to be anything John wanted and was quick to do or be whatever he wanted. She was very nice and sweet though, always had a smile on her face.

Tracy looked across the table at John as they waited for their dessert. "So John…it's our 2nd anniversary. Have you given any thought to us moving in together? Then we could spend more time together, you know how much we miss each other when you're gone."

John took a deep breath. There was a lot that Tracy didn't know about him. Such as…technically he was still a married man. He and Melody had separated almost three years ago but no actual divorce was ever finalized. He had every intention of actually divorcing her, but he'd just never been able to sit down with her to discuss the gritty details. Melody deserved so much better then just some generic divorce papers and some cold words on paper. She deserved the world. Yes he still did love her but he felt like he couldn't be the husband she deserved. And that's not even thinking about her son. Technically her son was THEIR son, but…every time John left all he could do was feel so much guilt about not being there and not being around for the little things. So after a lot of thought, he confessed his thoughts and concerns to Melody, then packed a bag, kissed them goodbye and left. John had promised Melody that if AJ or her ever needed anything he would help, but Melody wasted no time in having him removed from the adoption papers.

He looked at Tracy, "I'll tell you what. Let me take care of some legal things, and then we'll figure it out. Ok?"

Tracy smiled, "Ok. I love you John."

"I love you too Tracy."

John decided to take advantage of his week off and after spending the night with Tracy, he bought a ticket and planned his trip to Minnesota. It was time to figure out the divorce. John and Melody were not in contact at all, so he hoped this would all go ok.

John's flight landed and he booked a rental car and drove down to Faribault, Minnesota. He didn't call ahead, he just didn't know what to say, or how to say it. So he brought the papers from his lawyer and hoped they could get everything figured out.

He pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. The memories came flooding back to him. He remembered when they tried to salvage their marriage. John had realized just how much he loved Melody and wanted nothing more than to be her faithful, wedded husband. Then the guilt overtook him and he gave in. He even called her dad to apologize for him leaving. Everyone tried to say that John couldn't handle being married to a Deaf woman and having a Deaf child, but that wasn't it at all. He just couldn't stand missing out on so much of their lives.

John walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. This could either go really good or really bad…

Melody saw the lights flashing and dried her hands off. Who could be here? AJ was still in preschool and she wasn't expecting anybody. She opened the door and her eyes about popped out of her head.

"John?" She spoke as she signed in a complete state of shock.

**How is their meeting going to go? Good, bad or ugly? What will Melody think after almost 3 years? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! Please continue to read and review! I love your feedback!**

Melody's face showed her shock. After almost 3 years, John was there…on her doorstep.

"John? What are you doing here?" She asked as she signed.

John asked and signed, "Do you have your cochlear on?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't wear it that often anymore. What are you doing here?"

"Bear with me, I'm pretty rusty with my signing." He apologized right away. "Can I come in? I came to see you and AJ."

"Cut the crap, after three years you didn't come to see us. What's the real reason you're here?" Melody asked sternly as she stepped aside so he could come inside the house. "Let me grab my cochlear."

Once she returned with her cochlear on, John continued, "I want to talk about us getting divorced. Can I take you out to dinner?"

Melody shook her head, "Well, I'm glad to see that you have finally made up your mind. Seeing as how when I served you papers, you wanted to wait and figure out what you wanted."

John took a deep breath, he knew she had every right to be pissed at him. But on the flip side of that, it was nice to see that Melody still had a backbone and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. "I'm sorry. I know that I've been an ass, but I want us to sit down and talk about this and figure out the specifics."

Melody wanted to scream, how could he still make her heart quiver? "Yes, it's time to figure this out. But, I don't have a babysitter tonight so AJ would have to be there. Let me make a couple calls and set up a substitute for tomorrow and I'll take the day off so we can work this out. Do you fly out Thursday?"

John nodded, "I do. I'm working house shows this weekend. So, can I come with you to pick up AJ?"

Melody looked at him as if he was crazy, "What? Why would you want to come with? You walked out almost three years ago. You don't call, you don't write, NOTHING."

"Look, even though I walked away, it doesn't mean that I don't care. And I'll always care." John replied truthfully, his gaze softened and he added, "I'm so sorry Melody. Please, can I come with you?"

Melody's heart that was full of ice was beginning to melt, she hated when he showed his vulnerable side when they were fighting. It reminded her of the John she fell in love with. "Fine. But you need to remember that you wanted AJ to not know you at all, so that's what I've done."

She grabbed her keys and her purse and they walked to her car. John looked over at Melody, "How have you guys been?"

"We've been doing fine. How about you?" Melody asked.

"I'm doing good. Busy on the road." John replied.

Soon the two were making small talk. It was still awkward but it felt good. He liked how the two could have great conversations.

Melody pulled into the driveway of the daycare and left John waiting in the car. When she walked out, there was AJ all smiley next to her. He had brown curly hair, big brown eyes and a smile that could brighten any room. He found himself smiling,

She introduced the two of them as she buckled AJ into his car seat. She prompted AJ to sign "nice to meet you".

John smiled and signed back to him. Watching AJ sign was amazing. It was so neat to see.

They drove back to the house and John offered to spring for pizza. AJ was very excited to have pizza. It was his favorite food. AJ ran off to go and play in the toy room so John and Melody could place the order.

John had Melody include cheesy garlic bread and wings with their pizzas. Melody offered to pay but John would have nothing of the sort. Soon they were sitting around the table and eating pizza. AJ was busy signing away happily to John and John was happily signing back…even if it was a bit rusty.

Melody watched the two of them interact and it was truly bittersweet. John was so great with kids. He granted so many wishes through Make-a-Wish, he was a great uncle to his nieces and nephews, but yet he couldn't bring himself to be dad? It just didn't make sense. She blinked away the tears and watched them.

Finally AJ finished eating, so Melody wiped his hands off and he went and grabbed his iPad and laid down on the couch. John looked at Melody, "He knows how to use an iPad all by himself?"

"Oh yeah! If he eats his dinner all gone, he gets iPad time for an hour. There are apps that he loves to play with and they're educational too. They use them at school too."

John nodded his head, "You know, you've done a really great job."

"Thanks. Your signing is coming back nicely. So, tell me, did you meet someone?" Melody asked coyly.

John was taken aback for a second, but he couldn't lie. "Yeah, I did."

"Is she good to you?"

He smiled, "Yeah, she is. What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

She shook her head, "Nope, just me and AJ. We're doing good."

"What about singing? How's it been going? Who have you been on the road with?" John inquired.

"After you left, I quit singing. I took a job at the Deaf school. That's where I'm at now. I needed to be able to dedicate myself to AJ and the house." Melody responded. It was true, she wanted to be there for AJ and even though her dad said he'd find her things that wouldn't require her to travel much, she decided for the time being she would just work in town.

"Are you doing ok money wise? I can help." John asked carefully, he knew it was a touchy subject. And without a beat, she blew.

"We're fine. We get by and bills get paid. We're good. I don't need a handout."

"Whoa, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying I want to help. I can add AJ to my insurance so he always gets the best medical care without huge bills." John started to offer but Melody interrupted.

"First off, no you can't add him to your medical insurance. You wanted to be removed from him adoption papers, so I did. You didn't want AJ to know you as Dad, so I haven't. I'm not just some soon-to-be-ex-wife who is seeking money from her successful soon-to-be-ex-husband. You're not here because you missed us you're here because you are ready to get divorced now that you have someone else waiting in the wings." Melody fired off.

John raised his hand and stopped her, "I have been a complete asshole. Thank God AJ can't hear me. Yes I walked away but I NEVER stopped loving you. And believe it or not I love him too. I just couldn't be in his life the way he needed me to be and that scared me to death. I didn't want him to resent me for always being gone. That's why I left. It never had to do with anything else. I couldn't bear the thought of him hating me because I'm a workaholic."

Melody stopped him, "The only thing he would resent is you walking out. That's why I put away any evidence of you with him. So he would never have bad thoughts about you."

As John was about to respond his cell phone rang. He was surprised that even after everything she was still looking out to make sure he didn't look like the bad guy. He glanced at it, and sure enough, it was Tracy. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He said quietly as he walked into the other room.

Melody felt a wave of emotions rush over her. She was mad, she was hurt, she felt like he was having an affair, but why would he refuse to sign the papers if he was going to date someone else? She was so angry at herself for still loving him.

She went and finished cleaning up everything. AJ came out and she sat down and began to play with him. As soon as John walked out of the room he had ran off to, she quickly asked, "Did you get a hotel room here in town?"

John nodded, "Yeah, I'm at the Holiday Inn Express."

"Well, I need to get AJ ready for bed, and I'm sure you're pretty exhausted. Why don't I text you in the morning?" Melody was mentally exhausted. Today was turning out NOT going as she had planned. Never in a million years did she think that she would open the door and there would be John standing there.

John agreed. He said bye to AJ and gave him a hug and then walked out and went over to Melody. "So, I'll see you in the morning?"

Melody nodded her head, "Yes, I'll text you when I drop AJ off."

He wanted to hug her goodbye, but he was afraid of pushing her buttons. "Good night Melody."

Melody fought the frustrated tears and said good night and watched as he walked down the driveway and got in his rental car and drove away. She turned her attention back to AJ and finished playing with him, then got him ready for bed and tucked him in.

Once she was alone, she grabbed a thing of ice cream and curled up on the couch. Why did she feel so conflicted? Part of her wanted to just sign the divorce papers no matter what they said and the other part of her longed for him to come back. She loved him and she understood the nervousness and cold feet about being a parent, but to be gone for almost 3 years and to move on? She turned on one of her favorite cry movies and ate her ice cream.

**How will tomorrow go? Is John going to realize what a mistake he's made or will he focus on the new life he has begun? Please read and review! Let me know what you're thinking will happen. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I am excited that you guys are starting to get on board with this story. Please keep reading and reviewing! **BUT**, this chapter will make references to the story "Once In a Lifetime" that this is the sequel to, so if you haven't read it, please go and give it a chance! Thanks!**

***Note: I still don't own WWE-anything. Thanks!***

John got back to his hotel room and sighed as he threw his keys and room key on the dresser. This wasn't supposed to be complicated. He had gone over this over and over in his head many times…yet it wasn't like he had imagined. All that was supposed to happen was Melody would open the door, John would feel nothing and just say "we need to figure out the details of this divorce" and they would sit down and barter back and forth until everything was figured out. But instead, Melody opened the door and when John looked into her eyes, his heart leaped into his throat.

Suddenly, it all came back to him. The passion in her eyes when she was yelling at him, her hands signing a mile a minute made him remember the woman he had fallen in love with…the woman he married. From the moment they passed while jogging in California, to him bringing her spaghetti and meatballs and finding her under her Ford Mustang giving it an oil change all the way through to when Liz was going above and beyond being a psycho ex and putting the both of them through hell, continuing through a lot of the bad times. Not to mention their parents' influences on their relationship. John had to get used to seeing what it was like when Melody sang with Meat Loaf, and Melody had an affair with Randy and John had an affair with Randy's wife Sophie, now that was tough. BUT, they survived, they persevered through it all and truly believed that love conquered all and moved on to adopting little Anthony James Michael Cena. Well, now it was Steinman, not Cena. John had taken off and escaped his marriage again…and this time he had ran away from parenthood as well.

John's parents had been so upset and so disappointed in his choice. Even though they weren't happy that John was with a Deaf woman and that their child had wound up being Deaf, they still wanted to see him be a man and not only provide for his family but be there as well. Their marriage had always been crazy, but John's mom had gone out of her way to emphasize her point that now there's a child involved so they had to get it figured out. NEVER did they think he would walk away from his child as well. But by now they had come to accept his decision and were supportive.

John sighed and poured himself a drink from the mini-bar. What the hell was he doing? Walking down memory lane was NOT the way he had planned on spending this time. He was here because he had a good, solid relationship with Tracy and it was time to get divorced and let the past be the past. But seeing Melody and AJ today shook him to his core. He recognized his pattern…it was true, he did yo-yo. His relationship with Tracy was pretty good. She was a people-pleaser though, there wasn't too much that she would ever stand up for though. It was like she wanted to make him happy so badly that she bit her tongue and let him take charge. As much as John liked being in charge and having things his way, there were still times where he missed having a good old-fashioned argument.

Maybe the fact that they didn't fight was a sign that he needed to just stand true to where he was, get this over with and move on with his life? John sighed as he poured himself another drink. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

He indulged in one last drink, then took a hot shower and went to bed. John tossed and turned all night, he couldn't get Melody off his mind.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Melody dropped AJ off at preschool and from the parking lot sent John a text. "Hey, I dropped AJ off at preschool. Are you up and ready?"

"Yup, I'm awake and getting dressed. I'll be over shortly." John text back. She sighed and headed back home. Today was going to suck. It would definitely be nice to get this over with, but it was still going to be long and heart-breaking.

Melody yawned as she walked inside. She had called her dad and vented to him about John showing up and now he was ready for the divorce. Jimmy made sure to remind her that she had served John papers about a year ago to do this, but he declined and said he didn't know what he wanted to do, so now was the time to get it over with. "Finalize it and walk away." Jimmy had said to her firmly.

The lights flashed with the doorbell, she took a deep breath and went to the door. There stood John with a carrier full of coffee cups, and manila envelope, "I figured we could probably both use some caffeine this morning." He said with a little smile.

"God do I ever, come in." Melody said nodding her head. "I thought we could sit at the table."

John set his stuff down and handed Melody a cup, "Here's one half English toffee-half mocha cappuccino for you."

She smiled, "I can't believe you remembered. Thank you."

"You'd be surprised how much stuff I realized I remembered last night." John replied as he grabbed one of his coffees. I got us each 2."

She handed John a stuffed envelope, "Here are things that I thought I'd let you sort through to see if you wanted or not. It's just a bunch of miscellaneous papers and pictures and stuff like that."

"Thank you." John said as he set it down by his stuff. "Let's start with the big stuff and we'll work our way down to the little stuff."

"John, I'm not out for anything. I'm not like that. I work full-time, and granted, I took a big paycut going from performing to working at a school, we're doing ok. You were who you are when we first started dating, and I respect that. You keep what you came into the marriage with, I'll finish out the lease here and then I'll find something more permanent." Melody said as she sipped her coffee.

"Melody…I, I really appreciate that. But I can't walk away like that." John said standing up and beginning to pace. He didn't say anything at first, then he walked over to her and took her hand, "I married you, but I never was the husband you deserved. And it kills me that I never could get my shit figured out enough to be that for you. I want you to know that I am so sorry about that. I could sit here and give you a million excuses, but none of them matter, nothing I do or say is going to change anything."

Melody's eyes filled up with tears, "John…I wasn't the best wife either. We both did and said things that were terrible. But when we loved, we loved each other. I know we rushed into everything we did, and I also know that rushing is what killed us. But, enough of the finger-pointing. It is, what it is. When this is all said and done, you can go and be with your girlfriend without having to hold back because you're still legally married to me and I'll move on too. I'll raise AJ by myself and if I happen to find someone to love the both of us then so be it, but if not, then it'll be me and AJ."

"Look, I want to do something for you guys. Especially since I let AJ down in so many ways. Seeing the two of you has really opened my eyes." John shook his head in disbelief, "AJ has gotten so big and he's really a great kid. He's so smart, and he's adorable. You've done a wonderful job with him. I fully regret walking away from him. I should have manned up and been honest and instead of running away from my feelings, I should have talked to you or someone else. "

Melody nodded, "You're damn right, you should have. You walked out on a really great little boy that you had a really incredible bond with. And to this day, I don't understand how you could sleep at night knowing that you just took off. But, that was then. If everything happens for a reason, then the reason will someday find me. And I've made my peace with it. But I will confess something to you, watching you with him last night was really neat. It was like a sneak peak as to what life would have been like had you decided to be his dad. And it was a really sweet picture."

About that, I was wondering if you would consider letting me start a relationship with him? I know I haven't earned the privilege and I respect that. But, I miss him like crazy. I really want to be there for him. If not as a dad, maybe a father figure? Or an uncle of some sort?"

She instantly went on the defensive, "John, I don't think that's a good idea. And if you decide suddenly that you don't want to do it anymore, then I'm going to have a heartbroken little boy on my hands, then you'll have a very pissed off ME on your hands."

"You're very cute when you go into Mama Bear mode." John said with a smirk. "But seriously, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"John…do you know who you're talking to? You are talking to the woman who you have said the same thing many times and each time you've gone farther."

He stood up and began to sign, "I have grown a lot in the last 3 years. I know what I've done wrong and I know what I can do right. PLEASE give me a chance to show you just how great it could be with me in his life. I promise you that I won't hurt him."

She smiled, when he stopped talking and signed to her, it was her kryptonite. It made her go weak. He worked so hard to learn sign language. It might not have been perfect ASL, but at least his signed English was pretty damn good. "Only on one condition," She began to sign back. "Your girlfriend is NOT to come anywhere near him right now. If we're going to slowly introduce you back into his life, then we're not going to add her until it's more for sure and you and AJ have a good, steady relationship."

"Deal." John replied with a smile. He sat back down and began drinking his second cup of coffee.

After a couple hours of going down memory lane, good and bad, and discussing life as they know it now and getting the details ironed out, the divorce papers were drawn up and a breath of fresh air had been breathed into their friendship. Nothing was final with the divorce yet, it still had to go to the lawyer, and the judge, then it would be finalized, but at least they were on the right road.

And when John left that night, he knew where his heart was at. He was going to call it off with Tracy and focus on being in AJ's life and being a man everyone could be proud of. Not to mention getting to know Melody again.

**What are your thoughts? Please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs. I'm sorry that it's been a bit. I just started a new job and I haven't worked in a long time so I forgot how exhausting it can be. LOL! Here you go! And remember, I don't follow any storylines and in my "world" LMFAO is still together! Please read and review!**

**Three Months Later**….

Melody was busy washing the dishes as AJ helped her dry them off as best as an almost 3 year old can. She smiled at him. "_You're doing great."_ She signed to him.

AJ grinned and signed "_Thank you_" to her.

As they were washing, the doorbell rang and the lights began to flash. "_DADDY!" _AJ signed excitedly as he ran to the door.

Melody hustled out to the door before AJ got there and checked to make sure it was John. When she saw it was, she let AJ open the door.

John scooped him up and held him close. Melody smiled and headed back to the kitchen. She had to admit, he was doing a really great job of keeping true on his word. John was there whenever he had time off. He loved to spend time with AJ and AJ loved to spend time with him. She even let John take him with on the road once for a weekend when AJ didn't have preschool on Monday.

John had gotten a townhouse in Faribault. Nothing too fancy or spectacular, but it had a nice yard with a fence and there was a swing set that AJ liked. He was definitely making the effort and it helped put her mind at ease about her decision to allow John back into his life.

She was still holding back her true feelings. But Melody had promised herself she would not reveal how she felt. John and AJ had such a great relationship and it was getting stronger and stronger with every weekend.

John walked into the kitchen. "Hey Melody." He smiled at her. He had to fight the urge to kiss her. He knew that she was putting AJ first, and that was definitely how it should be, but it was hard to try to deny that he was still in love with Melody. Yet he wasn't sure if he dare say anything.

Melody turned and smiled, "Hey John. How are you? How's work?"

He nodded, "It's going good. What about you?"

She took a deep breath, "Well…it's funny you should ask. I was invited to perform at a one-time extravaganza show in Vegas. It's Meat, Pink, LMFAO and Pearl's band. I would sing back-up for all of them, but Patti will be doing Paradise. It would be an amazing opportunity and I would REALLY like to do it."

John smiled, "Wow, that sounds great. When is it?"

"New Years Eve. And I know that's a holiday but this is such a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

"Let me see if I can get it off. Then I could come with you and take care of AJ. If not, I still don't have a problem with it. I would be working anyways." John replied with a smile.

The biggest smile spread across her face, "Thanks John. I really appreciate it. I just think it would be SO much fun and so incredible."

AJ ran into the kitchen with his backpack and signed "_ready_" happily. John laughed and put his arm around him. "Well, I guess he's ready then."

"I guess so. You guys have fun." Melody said as she signed and then bent down and gave AJ three kisses and hugs. "Are you ready for his party next Wednesday?"

John smiled, "Yup, I sure am! My parents are coming and I think some of my siblings are coming too."

"Wow, that's really great! Dad will be here." She replied.

"Great. That's great." John said.

Melody laughed, "Relax, he'll be nice. Plus you've been doing so great with AJ he wouldn't have anything negative to say. Plus he'll be here for AJ's 3rd birthday!"

"Right. We're going to head out. I'll text you later."

She nodded and walked them to the door. Once they had pulled out of the driveway, she shut the door. Yup…it was true, she still had major feelings for her almost ex-husband.

**Please read and review! Next chapter is AJ's birthday party! Do you think there'll be any drama? Or possible romance? Please read and review!**


End file.
